In general, such methods and systems are used in order to determine characteristics of one or more physiological parameters for a patient. For example, glucose values may be sampled for the patient. The objective is to give the patient as well as the attending medical staff information which enables the patient to deal with his physiological parameter values in an improved and appropriate manner. The glucose level or some other physiological parameter may be determined by different measurement methods known as such. For example, the glucose level may be measured by means of an interstitial glucose sensor. Such sensor may be applied in a continuous measurement regime. Also, the glucose level may be determined by analyzing a capillary blood sample.
If it is determined, on the basis of the measured values, that the value sampled for the physiological parameter, e.g., glucose value, has exceeded a target range, medicine may be administered, for example by means of insulin injection or the oral administration of Metformin, an oral antidiabeticum. If the glucose values fall below the ideal or recommended level, sugar must be orally ingested, for example through food or drink. If the ideal level is exceeded for an extended period of time, there is the risk of serious health complications such as blindness, kidney damage, amputation of limbs or neuropathy. Very high short-term glucose levels can lead to nausea, dizziness, sweating or even conditions of confusion. Thus, it is particularly important for a patient with diabetes to know his glucose values at all times so that he is able to implement the appropriate measures to avoid the blood sugar values deviating from the target range.
Glucose values for a patient may be determined according to a continuous measurement regime. Such measurements are also known as CGM measurements (Continuous Glucose Monitoring). In this process, the glucose values are measured, e.g., every minute such that, for example, the progress of the glucose value can be collected over an entire day or longer. This allows the determination of short-term or medium-term trends in glucose progression and the identification of patterns of glucose variations over the day. It also allows to detect in realtime dangerous situations of a patient with diabetes (e.g. hypoglycaemia) and to warn or alarm the patient, respectively.
Document WO 2015/066051 A2 discloses a sensor system provided with an interactive interface. If the system receives inputs which indicate that the user's analyte level is below a threshold and is not acknowledging alarms, via the Internet of Things (TOT), a hierarchy of alarms can be transmitted. First, text messages are sent to pre-determined followers that are nearby according to a known GPS location. Followers may be notified based on their proximity to the person, e.g., there is no need to notify a person who is determined to be located in a different state. Followers include all members of a community of users. For example, a follower network of all DexCom users can be created whereby each user is identified as a follower of another person in the network who is nearby. The follower network may be configured based on privacy preferences or other reporting criteria. Caregivers can be arranged in groups which are notified in the night or during the day. Also, the information to be shared can be tailored.